


you make my heart beat like the rain

by elizabethbri



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck has a tik tok, Buck kisses Eddie to Electic Love by Borns, Eddie has a secret tik tok, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kiss your best friend Challenge, Love Confessions, M/M, May Grant is a bro and sends Eddie Buck’s tik toks, May Grant is only mentioned, Tik Tok, Tik Tok Challenge, but she plays a impt role, tik tok trend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbri/pseuds/elizabethbri
Summary: Eddie groaned. He was so fully caught out it wasn’t even funny.  “Buck. Listen.”Buck laughed delightedly, “I am listening. I expect to hear a fully rational, logical adult reason for why you know this tik tok trend. One that doesn’t have to do with you harbouring a secret tik tok account like you are a teenage boy hiding things from his mother.”“Okay, this is getting hostile. Take it down a notch.” But Buck was right. Eddie hadn’t felt like this since he got caught sneaking out for a party at 16.Buck was nearing breathlessness he was laughing so hard. “A secret tik tok, Eddie? Are you for real? I can’t even… What is your handle? Something totally inconspicuous right? ‘throwawaytiktok’? ‘username123’? Huh? What is it?”Eddie was blushing, now, because ‘username123’ was taken and he had signed up with ‘456username’ as his handle.Eddie would not incriminate himself further, and desperately tried to change the subject, “So are we just going to not talk about how you decided the best way to have our first kiss was as a tik tik challenge? That seems like something we should discuss.”or, buck does the kiss ur best friend challenge and eddie know exactly what is about to happen
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 362





	you make my heart beat like the rain

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is obvi for shits n giggles 
> 
> but
> 
> disclaimer  
> I do not have a tik tok. I don’t really know how, exactly, it works. I just know that this challenge exists. So i wrote this. If anything is painfully wrong, i apologize but i ask you to simply look over it lmao bc i am not going to go back and change anything

Buck was not tik tok famous, but he had a decent following. He posted about his tik tok on instagram, where he had a lot of followers and he thinks that that's where they all came from, for the most part. But there are a lot of newbies, because they don’t know stuff that Buck has definitely posted about on insta. 

Buck has made some with Chris, after Eddie said it was fine, and those he sends to Carla and Eddie (because Eddie says he’s too old for one, what a bummer). But for the most part, Buck doesn’t show Eddie them. 

He does tik tok trends and if Eddie doesn’t know it, which he usually doesn’t, then it’s no fun to make him watch. He knows Hen watches him though, and so does Maddie and May. 

He’s mistake was doing a video with Eddie. 

On video’s with Chris, a lot of the commenters assumed Chris was Buck’s son. Buck saw no reason to post up about how that was not the case. A shameful part of Buck gets a thrill from it. Every comment that says “He’s a little mini-me!” makes Buck ache inside. So people assume he has a son. 

When he posted up with Eddie, people assumed he had a husband. This time, for fear of Hen mocking them about it, Buck clarified. 

“He is not my husband, he is my best friend!!” 

It was too late to tell the truth about Chris, and he thought saying that he was Chris’s father would not help the believability of them not being married. 

So maybe he made more than one mistake. 

People swarmed this video, telling him he needs to make a move on Eddie. They said it was plain to see how much they liked each other. 

Buck couldn’t believe he was contemplating taking the advice from a population largely made up of teenagers and children, but. He was contemplating taking advice from children. 

And he had a damn good plan, in his opinion. 

___

Eddie was a liar, he knew this. Sometimes it was okay, he reasoned with himself. 

Sustaining the lie had turned into a bit of a hassle, but Eddie would rather not come clean about his secret tik tok account. 

Yes. He was a grown man, but he is hiding this like a dirty secret, like it's a porn stash under his mattress. 

No one knows. He wavers often, almost telling May, but he has stayed strong so far. 

The thing is, he truly had no desire to have an account. He was firm in his statement, that while he could appreciate the concept, he was too old. The population was too far out of reach. 

Hen had snorted at him, feeling no such way. 

Buck had argued, “You don’t have to post, you can just log on to see my videos!” 

Eddie had said no, he was going to stick to his guns. 

The ones with Chris were cute, Eddie had no problem admitting that. 

His resolve had wavered when May started sending him links to Buck’s videos.

His work out videos, specifically. 

He was sweat drenched, shirt sticking to his chest beautifully. His hair tinted a shade darker and curled because of the sweat. 

Eddie wasn’t so weak though, he faced the same sight every time they worked out together. It was fine. He had built up a tolerance because of pure exposure to it - sure, it affected him, but Eddie would stay strong in the face of smiley, sweat-slicked Buck. 

But then she broke the pattern and sent him a video of Buck talking through his diet and showing off a meal he made. Then she sent another one. 

The one that broke him was Buck showing how to make banana pancakes. 

He says, “Bobby, my-my. Well. He’s kind of like my dad. He taught me so much about cooking and eating right. I used to eat out all the time because I just didn’t know how to make healthy stuff that tasted good. But working in a firehouse, everyone has to take a turn cooking. You don’t want your coworkers to dread when it’s your turn. It’s a great feeling when they excitedly ask me what I'm planning that day.” Then he paused, seemingly realizing he was rambling and he only had so much time. He grinned, cheeks tinted pink, and Eddie kind of thought he may have been fresh off an early morning workout because his hair still has unbrushed, wet curls falling onto his forehead. “Anyways! I like to use overly ripe ones because they are sweeter and they’re not as great to eat anymore…” and he continued on in his tutorial. 

Eddie had watched the video, once, twice, and then a third time. He couldn’t get over how happy and excited Buck looked to share the recipe. He claimed it was his favorite, and Eddie suddenly had realized Buck was always hounding him to buy bananas, but not to eat them. 

Buck would remind him again and again that he was out of bananas and not to forget them at the store, then Eddie would eat one the day he bought it, maybe give one to Chris as a snack, and the rest would sit and ripen. 

Eddie would say, “Look, they all went bad. You’ve got to remind me to eat them.”

And Buck would grin, “No, they’re not bad. It’s okay I can just make banana pancakes this weekend for you and Chris.” 

And then he would. He’d come over early and they would do brunch, or he’d sleep over after movie or game night and make it for proper early morning breakfast. 

Now Eddie knew that this was one of his favorite things to eat. He probably would have caught on to it, eventually. But truthfully, it most likely would have taken a while. Eddie just listened to Buck, wanted to do for him whatever he asked of Eddie. 

Even if Buck had told Eddie to buy bananas and then they went bad and got thrown away, if Buck asked the next time for bananas Eddie would have still bought them. 

He never really gave it any thought, just did it because Buck asked. 

But because of this tik tok, he knew. He would always buy bananas now, he also knew. 

So Eddie downloaded the app. 

He didn’t set it up with his phone number, and he set his name to something random, so nobody would ever find out he had one. He even buried the app in a random folder of pre-installed apple apps, just in case someone caught a glimpse of it on his phone. 

He really was hiding it like it was pornhub.

And he watched Buck videos, only Buck’s at first. But then he got bored, so he started using it more and more. Now it was involved in his daily rotation of social media apps, though he only checked when he was sure he would be alone. 

May still sent him some of Buck’s video’s because he was scared to tell her. He didn’t know what her system was for picking ones to send, either, because Buck posted quite often and she only sent them like one a week. 

But whatever, he had gone back and watched all of Buck’s videos, and he kept up to date on them. 

The only thing was he had to pretend to not know what was trending on the app. If Hen made a joke about a tik tok challenge he had to make sure his face didn’t even twitch, or he was sure she would sniff him out. 

When Eddie caught Buck making a video, he had to pretend he had no idea what was going on. He pretended he was clueless in the way the app worked. 

Sometimes Buck would be on it, and Eddie would have to stop himself before he said, “Wait, stop and watch that one, it's funny.”

He couldn’t even imagine his downfall. He knew he would never live down the lie. 

___

Buck was fucking nervous. He was picking Eddie up and they were going to see a movie, R rated so no Chris. Buck has been plotting the right time to do this, knowing he didn’t want to do it in front of Chris in case it went horribly horribly wrong. 

Though Buck didn’t think it would. 

Or he didn’t much think it would. 

Just, maybe, a little bad. 

Regardless, Buck was doing it. He had resolved himself. This was it. If it did go bad, if Eddie pushed him away, he had the excuse, “It’s for a tik tok!” 

Buck was a little nervous about kissing Eddie without his permission, but he was going to do his best to project his intentions and move slowly so that Eddie can get away at any point. 

He is parked in Eddie’s drive way, setting his phone up so that he didn’t have the chance to back out once Eddie got in the car. Chris wasn’t home, having already been dropped off at Hen’s for a boys night. So Buck really didn’t have a reason to go in.

He had already texted, asking, “Want to do a car tik tok video, will you be in it? Can do it before we leave for the movie.” 

Eddie had sent the eye roll emoji, but agreed. 

When Eddie dropped into Buck’s passenger seat and saw the phone was already set up he raised an eyebrow, “Is it on now? I wasn’t even in the car yet.” 

“No, no. There is music in this one, I just wanted to have it set up so it's ready. Because I am ready. I am so ready. Are you ready?” Buck was almost vibrating with nerves. 

“What the hell kind of challenge is this that you are so nervous?” 

Buck shook his head. “No, it's a surprise one. No hints. Ready? Just so you know, if you feel like you realize where this is going and you absolutely don’t want to follow through, you don’t have to. Just say stop, or back up, or whatever. You’ll know what to do.” 

Eddie was frowning. “You are freaking me out, Buck. But yeah, whatever, I am ready.” 

Buck took one last breath before he raised his hand to finish the set up. 

___

Eddie was wracking his brain for what the hell Buck could be up to, but he had no clue. 

A car tik tok? Maybe that just hadn’t hit Eddie’s feed yet.

But then the music started. 

_Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle_

Eddie froze, uncertain. Is this the trend he thought? 

He turned to Buck, who was so obviously nervous it made Eddie’s heart clench in sympathy. 

_I can't let you go now that I got it_

Eddie grinned. This was what he thought. Buck was going to kiss him on camera for the first time. What the hell was his deal? He couldn’t have just kissed him literally any other time? 

Eddie began to lean across the center counsel, reaching out for Buck’s face. 

“Eds?”

_And all I need is to be struck by your electric love…_

Eddie grabbed Buck’s face between his hands, surging forward before Buck even had the chance to make the first move. 

_Baby your electric love_

Buck gasped, Eddie slid his hand to the back of Buck’s head, keeping him right where he wanted him. The kiss lasted for a long time, but it was chaste. Eddie relaxed his grip, carding his fingers in Buck’s hair, when he felt Buck tug back. 

Buck stared at his face for a second, but then surged right back in, this time kissing not so chastely. He pulled back after another moment, but kept pecking back in to sweep small kisses all around Eddie’s mouth and chin. 

“How did you know?” Buck asked breathlessly, still trying to kiss around Eddie’s face while Eddie chased him for a solid kiss on the mouth. 

“I just did, that doesn’t matter.” 

Buck tilted back to look at him once more, this time with squinted eyes. Eddie took the advantage while he could and pulled Buck back in for another long, searching kiss. 

Buck soon broke free again, a mischievous smile etched across his face. Shit. 

“You knew. You knew the song, you knew the trend. But how do you know? You are mister anti tik tok. Unless, of course, you are a lying liar who lies. But you couldn’t be, right? You are raising Chris to be such an honest, sweet, kid. There is no way that you, yourself have poor morals, like lying to your best friend. You would simply never, isn’t that right?” 

Eddie groaned. He was so fully caught out it wasn’t even funny. Or it wasn’t funny for him. Hen, he’s sure, will get a kick out of this. 

Buck was beaming, all the while keeping up the act of fully believing in Eddie’s strong moral values. 

“Buck. Listen.” 

Buck laughed delightedly, “I am listening. I expect to hear a fully rational, logical adult reason for why you know this tik tok trend. One that doesn’t have to do with you harbouring a secret tik tok account like you are a teenage boy hiding things from his mother.” 

“Okay, this is getting hostile. Take it down a notch.” But Buck was right. Eddie hadn’t felt like this since he got caught sneaking out for a party at 16. After that he learned his lesson, don’t sneak out until your parents are asleep.

Buck was nearing breathlessness he was laughing so hard. “A secret tik tok, Eddie? Are you for real? I can’t even… What is your handle? Something totally inconspicuous right? ‘throwawaytiktok’? ‘username123’? Huh? What is it?” 

Eddie was blushing, now, because ‘username123’ was taken and he had signed up with ‘456username’ as his handle. 

Eddie would not incriminate himself further, and desperately tried to change the subject, “So are we just going to not talk about how you decided the best way to have our first kiss was as a tik tik challenge? That seems like something we should discuss.” 

Buck only laughed. 

Eddie took a deep breath, expelling his embarrassment. He really did want to tell Buck how he felt, and revealing a different, but also embarrassing thing, might be a way to distract him. 

“You know, I have liked you for a long time. Like a loooong time. I can’t even tell you when it started, because I look back and try to pin point a day, or a moment, and I can’t. You have always been so important to me. I think that is why is has been so hard to move onto the next step, the next level of our relationship.” 

Buck has gone silent, looking at Eddie with the sweetest, lovesick smile on his face.

Eddie continues, “We were stuck in this weird middle ground. You had stepped up for Chris, filling in a role he had never had. You were my partner in every sense of the word, Buck. It was just the label that needed affirmation. I mean, I think you know this. We both knew. There hasn’t been anyone else for either of us for a long time. We have been it for each other for a long time. You are my everything Buck, right up there with Chris. You have to know I love you. I know you love me, we just haven’t been voicing it. We have been showing it, showing each other how important we are to one another. But I am so glad you did this. We are more than ready to make it official, to make it a label.” 

Buck has tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, one falls when he blinks and it glistens as it slides down the curve of his cheek, around his smile. 

“I do, I do love you, Eddie. I love Chris so much. I just- I was worried. What if I got it wrong? This was a way for me to have an exit route. I could blame the trend if we kissed and there was nothing there, or you said that you just wanted to stay friends. I knew you were it for me, I just wanted to make sure I was it for you to. And I have, and I am so so happy. I can’t wait to tell Chris,” Buck suddenly breaks off with a choked up laugh. 

Eddie kisses him again. They don’t make it to the movies. 

___ 

“Are you ashamed?” 

Eddie sighs. After the congratulations had died down, Buck had spirited away to tell Hen and Chimney his dirty secret. 

Chimney had laughed, but Hen has not moved on. 

She has gone Full Mom Mode on him. 

“Yes, Hen, I said I was sorry. I won’t create a secret tik tok account ever again,” He promises with a touch of a mocking tone to it. 

Hen glares at him. “Lying every time we brought up a reference. The amount of effort you put in to maintaining your other lifestyle baffles me.” 

Buck has dissolved into helpless giggles, once again. He does every time Hen has gone on one of these little rants. 

“Other lifestyle? It was one account!” 

“I don’t know what else you are capable of. What is next? Murder? I mean, who knows?” 

Buck smothered his smile with his closed fist, curling over the table to hide his face. Eddie watched affectionately. The only upside of Hen’s whole routine was the endless joy Buck seemed to gain from it. 

Chimney piped up, “How did Chris react?” 

Buck got himself together enough to turn towards Chimney, “He looked us dead in the face, rolled his eyes, and said ‘finally. only took you one hundred years’.” 

“Ooh, so he’s showing signs of the patented Buckley Sass. Good luck with that, guys.” 

Buck beamed, turning his grin on Eddie, so excited to hear that Chris could be picking up bits of him - even if it was his attitude.

Eddie smiles back, a bit more serenely, but just as heartfelt. “He’ll grow into the Buckley Benevolence eventually.” 

Buck abruptly frowned, “Is that the one that means evil?” 

Hen had finally dropped her act, she smiled, saying, “No, Buckaroo.” 

Buck grinned again, “Okay, good. Just checking.” 

Eddie simply dropped a kiss onto his forehead when he was close enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are obviously a shit ton of tik tok challenges, I am open to doing more, but i wanted to just post this bc i had finished it 
> 
> I may to a series of them, i certainly have ideas 
> 
> Let me know i guess if you have specific ones 
> 
> My tumblr is fictionallovesarebetter 
> 
> https://fictionallovesarebetter.tumblr.com/


End file.
